Snape's Pretty Little Daughter
by LudwigLovesFeli
Summary: Snape is worried about Harry when he doesn't show up to class. However, Harry has a very special way of showing he is ok. When the class wants to know who Sissa is they might only get half of the story. One way or other Snape will get to his bottom. XD


**Author's noted: I OWN NOTHING! GUY ON GUY CROSSDRESSING NO LIKE GTFO. oh dear lord this might be more crack than i intended... I'm listening to Alan Rickman sing in French as i write this story so I'm trying to think straight. PLEASE ENJOY REVIEW BLAH BLAH BLAH.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal Wednesday afternoon in GryffindorSlytherin double potions. Which meant Severus Snape was getting a headache. One thing Snape had noticed before is brain was assaulted by the stupidity of his students, was that his Harry wasn't in class today. While his class was fucking up their assignments Snape took a minute to think about where the boy could be.

Last night he had walked Harry to his dorm without any problems. The boy didn't look sick nor did he make any mention of playing hooky. Snape began to scratch his head and sneer at his class. At snape's peek of frustration the dungeon door flew open. In pranced what looked like a girl in a pleaded skirt, slytherin tie, and white button up shirt. Snape noted the matching knee high socks. Here glasses were sleek and emerald green. She ran up to snape and placed a small kiss on his nose.

"Good afternoon Daddy!" The girl said in a high pitched voice and hugged Snape.

"Good afternoon Sissa. Why have you come here?" Snape said puzzled.

"I wanted to hep with potions class, but i guess I'm a little late," Sissa said sitting on Snape's desk.

"May I ask a question professor?"

"Yes Ms. Ganger?" Snape rubbed his temple.

"Is this really your daughter?" Hermione looked at the

"Isn't it obvious you silly girl?" Snape sneered.

"Well you aren't married and we've never seen her before. Also, the only thing you two have in common is hair color, not even type." Hermione frowned.

"I can explain," Sissa said crossing her legs, "My mother die while giving birth to me. She was a very beautiful woman with unmanagable brown hair, deep green eyes, a cute little nose, and wonderfully olive skin. She and daddy met after his years in Hogwarts, they fell passionately in love, but didn't marry. My mother wasn't know for being one to be tied down, so they consummated love not marriage. She got pregnant with me, however dad was afraid i'd have his nose. So they cast a spell on their unborn child to make sure the only thing i got from him was black hair. She died because her body wasn't healthy enough to push out a baby, but she refused to let them take the baby out. She died because she was stubborn."

Sissa gave a small sob.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory, Sissa please forgive me." Hermione wiped away her own tears.

"You probably never see me because i take different classes then anyone else. I'm already out of potions classes i can take, so i take an assortment of different classes that are basically useless." Sissa said slipping from the desk and patting Hermione on the shoulder.

"Sissa, don't you need to be in class right now?" Severus raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"No. They let me out early because i had already finished the assignment. Besides, it's not like i'm doing anything wrong. It look like your class has finished their assignments. So daddy, why don't you tell them about my name." She smiled up at her daddy.

"Ah.. yes your name," Snape pinched the bridge of his nose,"It's mostly because of your godmother. She was one of the only people who new that your mother was pregnant. She insisted that i not now the name of the baby. So your mother wouldn't tell me what she wanted to name you. She didn't tell anyone. When she died no one knew what to call you. So Narcissa took it upon herself to call you Sissa. I guess it's better then being called Sissy. I put my foot down at that."

"Seriously," Draco huffed.

"Mr. Malfoy may I have a world with you out in the corridor.

Snape dragged Draco out to the empty, damp corridor outside the dungeon. He put a quick silencing charm so no one would hear them talking.

"That's not your daughter. You don't have a daughter." Draco spat.

"Just go with it you prat." Snape growled.

"Or what? You'll flunk me. Fat chance that." Draco said.

"Worse I'll tell your father about your little fling with Mr. Zambinni the other night. I wonder how he would take that. His little toy isn't as loyal as he think his is. Is it?" Snape smiled.

"Fine I'll go along with it," Draco said frantically,"Please don't tell dad."

"Alright now get back in there," Snape said breaking the charm.

When they came back Sissa was dancing around the room to some horrible pop song the class was singing. Sissa was standing on top of Snape's desk and shaking her hips with great enthusiasm, while he arms were about her head. Draco was stocked, but sat in him seat quietly.

"Sissa! Get down from there this instance and stop that bloody dancing!" Snape shouted and brought everyone to silence.

"Ok Daddy." She hopped off the desk.

Snape noticed her skirt didn't do up at all, "Now class will be dismissed soon. Any other questions you impassably stupid prats have?"

"Only one. Has anyone seen Harry?" Ron said.

Everyone looked at each other blankly.

"Harry Potter? I heard he snuck out of the castle to find a date." Sissa looked at Snape.

"Oh really," Snape gave a angry sneer, "Everyone out now!"

* * *

><p>Sissa was once again sitting on Snape's desk, leg's crossed.<p>

"Who the hell are you," Severus looked at the girl.

"Awwww, Sev don't you recognize me," She said tapping her glasses.

"Harry?" Severus noticed the nice, round glasses and scar reappeared.

"Yeah. I guess i did a good job if a fooled you. I didn't expect you to actually give me a name." He said taking off her tie.

"Where did the voice come from?" Severus removed Harry's glasses.

"I learned a spell that caused your voice to change. I took a mix of Luna's and Ginny's voice to make mine." Harry said kicking off his shoes.

Snape put a heavy locking spell on the door and a silencing charm on the room."You'll pay for this Harry."

"Oh really?" He batted his eyelashes.

"First tell me why your skirt doesn't want to go up," He said pulling at the skirt.

"Starch, lots and lots of starch." Harry said as he removed the skirt and went for his panties.

"Green panties? Don't take them off." Snape said kissing the boy and working at his buttons.

"But, why?" Harry said as he wiggled out of his shirt.

"I have a plan." Snape smiled wicked let and stepped away from the boy.

Harry frowned. He had just about to start unbuttoning Snape's robes. He looked up at the dark man and began to pout.

"Get up. Put your hand on the desk and bend over. Make sure your legs are spread out." Snape unbuttoned his robes swiftly as Harry obeyed his ordered.

"Good." He looked at the beauty before him.

Harry had lovely olive skin. His ass was nice and round, covered in green lace. He gave the arse a light pat and rubbed his covered erection on it's crack. Too much fabric he decided. Severus pulled off his trousers and underwear, then continued to rub his erection on the lace. He smiled to himself when Harry began to rock backwards. Severus pulled down the lace pants, all the way down to Harry's ankles. Then he spread the boys legs as far as they would go. Snape didn't want to do prepping, so he pulled out his want and put lubrication charm on Harry's arse. Harry squirmed at the sudden coldness. Harry knew this wasn't going to be gentle. In fact it was going to be rough and probably painful. He didn't care, because no one could hear them. While he was thinking about how much noise he could make, Severus rammed into the pink little arse hole. Harry let out a high pitch scream, but that didn't stop Severus. Snape continued to pound into him without hesitation. Harry enjoyed this, he like it rough and wild.

Severus pulled out off Harry and turned the boy around. With a rough kiss he laid the boy down on the desk. Moving back a bit, Severus pulled Harry's leg onto his shoulders. Then he rammed right back into the dazed boy. The movements had been so quick that Harry could quiet register anything besides the feeling of emptiness. Then he felt that wonderful pain of penetration.

"Sev!" Harry shrieked, "P-p-please! F-fah-faster. Haha! Harder."

Severus pushed Harry's legs higher and indeed went faster and harder. He enjoyed the way Harry moved in sync with his thrusts. The pretty sounds coming from his mouth should be illegal.

"Ah, ah, ooooooo!, pl-please. I-i want more!" Harry cried.

Snape smiled and used one hand to tweak with Harry's always sensitive nipples. He twirled the right one between two fingers and used his other hand to pump the boys aching erection. Harry wined in pleasure. Snape wasn't exactly complaining either. Harry was always so tight, it felt like he was being milked. Soon he himself was willing to beg for release.

"Harry." Severus cried.

"Oh Sev... Cum in me! Please!" Harry wined.

Severus did just that. His head became dizzy with the intense power of the orgasm. When looked down he got quiet a show. Harry was panting and fucking himself on Severus' hand. Then he bunched up his eyes and came with a cry.

* * *

><p>"So..." Snape said.<p>

"So..." Harry smiled.

"Never do that again." Snape blushed.

"Maybe," Harry laughed.

"I'm never going to be able to get through another class with out getting excited," Severus groaned.

"Good," Harry copped a feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <em>Dies Happily<em> jeez i hope you liked it cause Alan Rickman to me is like crack to a normal person.**

**Snape: On my bloody desk!**

**Me: Yes**

**Harry: Didn't you like it.**

**Snape: Well what I mean is.. um... you win.**

**Me: Haha**


End file.
